wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Asteri
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character is a product of Sparky. Please DO NOT use or edit this character, unless you get my permission first. The coding was done by me, with instructions on HOW TO ACTUALLY DO IT given by Element. Currently part of the Corruption Chaos AU. Description: Asteri is a small Nightwing dragonet. He has the black starry night scales that all Nightwings have. He does have something different about him though, and that is that his wings are purple. He has glasses, but that is not to help him see, they are specially crafted to help tone down his extraordinary vision.He has the power to tell the future. His membranes are a startling mauve that compliments his black scales. He has long horns that are more curved than other dragons, but he actually doesn't care. He has a small build and slender legs to match. Personality: Asteri's personality can best be described as having his head in the clouds. Well, I guess it kind of makes sense if you are an astronomer. His mind is always wandering around, and other dragons can't be certain that he is listening to them, even when he is looking directly at them. He likes to hang out with his friend, Angelonia, but when he is not doing that, he is constantly staring up at the night sky with his beloved telescope. He wants to be the dragon to give all the stars names. (Note: This is impossible given that there are trillions upon trillions of stars in the universe.) History: Asteri hatched on his own in the rain forest. He yearned for a mother or father, any kind of family would do. He only had the light of the stars to keep him company. Later that night, he was found by two Rainwings, Bluebell and Buddleia. They took him into the Rainwing village and raised him as their own. When he was old enough, they sent him to school, thinking that it would be good way for him to meet other dragons his age. He was picked on by the other Nightwings for his purple wings. He did not know what to do and was thinking that he would very much like to run away, but that all changed when he met a Rainwing named Angelonia, and they became fast friends. Throughout his classes, the one he liked most was science, especially when they studied the stars. Later that evening, he made his own telescope so he could continue with his new hobby. One day, while in class, he started to scream. He found that his eyes were acting all funny. He told Angelonia this and she, worried about her best friend, took him out of class to see the eye doctor. The doctor explained that Asteri was farsighted, and she created a special pair of glasses to help him see normally. The next day, when he returned to school, everybody started to pick on him about his theatrics the day before. This time, he was not alone. Angelonia got angry and told everybody off with a flash of fierceness that is uncharacteristic for a Rainwing. When it was time to go home, he brought Angelonia with him. At first, his parents were confused, until he explained everything that she had helped him with. After the story, Bluebell and Buddleia were just happy to see that their son had a friend that he could count on. About a week after that incident, he had a dream. It was about the night sky falling and the world being thrown into chaos. At the time, he did not know what visions or prophecies were. He just thought it was a terrible nightmare. When the dream kept recurring and started to plague his mind while he was awake, he decided that the best thing to do would be to ask Angel. She did not know what it was either, but she said that the NightWings might. That scared Asteri, since the only NightWings he knew were mean and spiteful. Angel picked up on his fear and reassured him. She knew of a couple NightWings that were friendly. When they visited them, they told the two dragoness that what Asteri was experiencin was most likely a vision of the future. Asteri was frightened. He did not want the sky to fall down and destroy the world. The two older Nightwings just laughed at him, saying that prophecies barely ever showed what they really mean. Asteri calmed down a little bit after that. The Nightwings said that the best way to figure out the prophecy was to use logic and think about all the parts separately. Relationships: Angelonia: Angelonia (a.k.a Angel) is Asteri’s best friend. She always looks out for him. She is kind of confused at how Asteri is still bright and happy when everything that has happened to him is negative. She hopes that they could be something more than friends in the future, but that will be after the adventure to save the world from corrupt NovaWings. Trivia: *He is the leader of the Scientific Student group. *I am in the process of making a fanfic about him so look out for updates. *He is in love with his best friend, Angelonia. *One of the main characters of the NovaWing AU Board. Gallery: 4092994C-3F59-49C8-8A42-B22E096E0BF0.jpeg|Homemade telescope, Asteri built it himself. Asteri.png|Asteri with his new glasses Sparky gift.png|Asteri by Lapiz Thanks dude Asteri.jpg|By Skyfire. This is epic |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Content (Bright the Sunwing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader)